The Kuruta King
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Kurapika a heir to a kingdom . One day his father was murdered by someone .The next thing he knew , he was saved by an assassin and a doctor . After 5 year past , a friend found him . Will Kurapika know who is his father murderer and become a king . Beta-Read by Reeya-senpai (reeyachan) ! Where is the Reviews :3 ?


Author : A story based on Lion King. I hope no one would get mad at me! Sorry for many things. Now without any waiting further delay, let's go on with the story

**Beta-Read by Reeya-senpai (reeyachan) ! Thanks !**

WARNING : This story is from 'The Lion King' movie and surely some OC and OOC-ness

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of this.

* * *

The Kuruta King

* * *

Far away from the reach of other humans, there lived a Kingdom. The Kingdom was only inhabited by the Kuruta people, whose eyes turn scarlet when emotional; but only the pure blooded Kuruta are the ones who emit such phenomenon.

One morning, a ceremony was held for the new born Kuruta King.

"Here is my son the king who will rule this Kingdom," the King announced while looking at his son who was cradled by his beloved Queen. "Now I will name him Kurapika Kuruta!" said the King with a happy expression, and everyone screamed to rejoice–except one person in a certain cave.

"Where are you all this time?" asked the kingdom advisor.

"Oh, so my nephew has been born to the world!" said a man with raven hair and an inverted cross on his forehead.

" Kuroro-oniisan, why did you not come?" the King asked to the man who was actually his brother.

"Yes, yes, I'll remember next time!" Kuroro said, with a tone of deceit on his voice.

12 years has passed since then and the prince has grown into a promising boy, to be the king of the Kingdom. His blonde hair was like his mother's, he had aquamarine eyes, his handsome face can also be described as a beautiful one, he has great knowledge, and he has the perfect nature and feelings to be a nice and loving king. But one thing was for sure: he loved adventures–till that accident happened.

"What, Kuroro-san, no way! The prince died?!" the maid asked, shocked beyond disbelief.

"Kuroro-san, no way… My… My precious son has died with my beloved husband…" the Queen muttered, with a tone so sad and full of grief.

"Yes, and that will make me the king, right?" Kuroro said to his sister-in-law.

"Y-Yes!" the Queen answered, not knowing that she did.

"No way, my Queen!" said one of the maids then another, and it made the whole castle act in complete shock.

But far away from that place, there was the prince; thirsty, hungry, and desperate, many wild carnivores tried to eat him, until…

"Killua there's a child there!" said a teenage doctor who didn't look like one.

"Come on Leorio!" said that silver hair kid named Killua to the doctor.

"Hush, hush, go away!" Leorio did his best to get the victim out of harm's way by herding the dangerous animals.

"Leorio, it's a child at least 5 years older than my age!" exclaimed Killua to his doctor friend while assisting the young prince with his hand.

"Where am I?" the young prince asked while holding his head. Then he suddenly fainted. He remembered what he saw before the two people found him: the death of his father.

Flashback

"Kuroro-oniisan, what is with this?!" the King asked his elder brother while he was already at the edge of the mountain where he and his brother where playing.

"I'll take your kingdom only for me!" Kuroro answered, his aura filled with his bloodlust soul.

"No Uncle Kuroro, please no!" Kurapika exclaimed from beside him. Kurapika then was taking on another adventure of his own when an accident made his father come to rescue him.

"Look closely, Kurapika. This is your fault!" Kuroro said to his nephew. He then ordered Pakunoda to take him somewhere, and kill him.

"NO! FATHER!" Kurapika screamed with his teary eyes glowed scarlet. The last thing he saw then was his father falling from the mountain.

Then somewhere far away from there… "Poor child. I'll rewrite your memory when you see your father died because of Kuroro, but now because of you who can't do anything," Pakunoda said with a smile then he put the sleeping Kuruta on a dessert .

End of Flashback

"Hey, wake up!" A voice reached the ear of the young prince then he opened his eyes to see two people in front of him who looked worried.

"Can I ask why are you here?" said the doctor to Kurapika .

"L-Leave me alone!" Kurapika said while closing in his face to his legs.

"If you don't want to tell then it's okay, but here eat something," the silver haired kid said to Kurpika, then to Leorio; "Come on Leorio, we're going!"

"Stay here, okay?" Leorio said while standing up.

"M-My name is Kurapika," Kurapika uttered without moving an inch.

"Then, I'm Killua Zaoldyeck and I'm an assassin!" Killua said, smiling at Kurapika.

"I'm Leorio and I'm a doctor!" Leorio said proudly.

Then 5 years passed and Kurapika became good friends with them, but one day someone who Kurapika knew and was a friend of his when he was little came running into them.

"Kurapika, you should come back! Your kingdom needs you!" a boy with spiky black hair said to Kurapika.

"What do you care about Gon? And it's my kingdom, not your s!" Kurapika angrily exclaimed to the boy, while his two friends saw the scene before them like a normal meeting between friends who have not met each other for long time.

"Kurapika, your uncle took many things from the people and many lives and claimed himself as king when you are the rightful heir to the throne," Gon said angrily to Kurapika who was shocked to see his friend who he knew was always cheerful.

"Huh? Kurapika is a prince! What do you mean Gon?" Killua said to Gon with enthusiasm.

"You know him?!" Kurapika asked to Killua disbelievingly.

"Duh! Everyone here knows him in this country! He is, like, the best fisher here!" Leorio answered Kurapika as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Killua is my best friend!" Gon then said to all of them.

"Man! Leave me alone!" Kurapika said while running to the deep forest.

"Leave him alone!" Gon said angrily then he went back to his house.

Where is Kurapika? Now he is in a beautiful place with a large pond surrounded by fireflies. There, Kurapika cried alone while his eyes were burning scarlet. He was then startled by a sound.

"Why are you here instead?" said the voice to Kurapika.

"Even I don't know!" Kurapika answered still in his position.

"Remember who you are but still be who you are now, and don't release the baton of life. Go on and live to seek for what you want and then there will be much more adventure for you," said the voice again before it disappeared into thin air.

"Who I am? I am the King and I will go on to the future that awaits me!" Kurapika said after reflecting, then he started running towards his kingdom.

While Kurapika's two friends were seeking for him…

"Where is Kurapika?"

A voice gave them a heart attack.

"G-Gon, what are you doing here?" Killua asked the boy who was in front of him.

"Whew, if he is not here then it means that Aunt Mito has given him some advice!" Gon said.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked the boy.

"He's going fight his uncle and take his throne as king!" Gon said cheerfully.

"WHAT THE?!" the two exclaimed in extreme shock that they ever had, and will possibly have more.

"Well now, let's go help him!" Gon said to the two who has figuratively turned to stone.

While Kurapika was on a mountain, gazing at his entire kingdom…

"KURAPIKA, YOU BAKA!" He then froze from the sudden shocking address on him (or it will be interesting if he says 'KYAAA' in a cute way). He turned his head and…

"Thanks guys for coming!" Kurapika said with a smile curved on his face.

Then they walked to the castle but stopped because of the guards and Kurapika knew that they liked money.

"So what will we do?" Leorio asked his blond friend.

"A distraction from a full-prized money!" Kurapika said and he smiled knowingly to his three friends.

"So what, do you want me to wear a grass skirt and wear a flowered necklace and another flower on my ear too and dance the Hula dance while presenting Killua?" Leorio said, while Kurapika just smiled after hearing that.

"No way!" the two boys said when in fact they were sweat-dropping.

Then that's what happened…

"Luau! If you're hungry for a mountain and juicy money,

Take my buddy Killua here because he is a treat! A hundred dollar jennies and tasty wine,

all you gotta do is get in line. Are ya achin'?" Leorio sang and danced in front of the guards, sweat-dropping .

"Yup, Yup, Yup!" Killua continued and forced a fake smile, a sweat dropping from his forehead.

"For some money?" Leorio continued, his hand swinging to the right and singing. Behind the guards, Kurapika and Gon were walking past.

"Yup. Yup. Yup." Killua sang again even though he knew that he was the target.

"He's a big treasure chest!" Leorio swung his hand to the left.

"Yup. Yup. Yup." Killua sang with gritted teeth, a nerve visible on his temples.

"You can be a big rich guy too! Uy!" Leorio ended his song and, "GYAAAHHHH!" the two screamed, running for their lives.

While Kurapika and Gon were… "Gon find the people who can fight and still loyal to me!" Kurapika said to Gon.

From the throne where behind the huge curtain Kurapika was hiding, he saw a dark haired man calling a guard.

"Call my sister-in-law!"

The man was no other than Kuroro Lucifer, a not pure-blooded Kuruta .

"No way, mother!" Kurapika gasped.

"What do you want now, Kuroro?!" the Queen said, her eyes scarlet.

"Why don't you have any money yet?" Kuroro said with a poker face.

"No one wants to steal anymore you bastard!" the Queen exclaimed, sounding like her infuriated son.

"So what?!" Kuroro said with a higher tone of his voice.

"If Kurapika was still alive, we will not be as miserable as this!" the Queen whimpered.

"But now I'm the king and no one has the right to take this place from me!" Kuroro declared with pride, but after a moment he was startled with a voice.

"I do!" Kurapika exclaimed; his eyes scarlet as ever. "You have no right to be the king because a king should be a pure blooded Kuruta!"

"Kurapika, you're alive!" the Queen cried, relieved to see her son still alive.

"And no one has the right to make my mother cry!" Kurapika said angrily to Kuroro that looked amused to see his nephew mad.

"So what will you do Ku-ra-pi-ka~?" Kuroro said to his nephew who looked like he already wanted him to drop death.

"HYAAH!" Kurapika ran towards Kuroro then they fought until they reached the mountain where the former king died.

"KURAPIKA!" Gon said from far away and with him is Killua, Leorio and many people.

"Capture them!" order Kuroro to the guards .

"Hey, come capture us!" Killua said cheekily and then ran with Leorio to a prison cave.

"Hyaahh stop chasing me!" Killua said to the guards who were behind him then he heard, "Let me out! Let me out!" It was the voice of the kind advisor.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Killua exclaimed unprofessionally and then he went inside the prison.

"Hey, Killua, is that your attitude as a Zaoldyeck!" Leorio said upon looking at his friend.

"Hey old man, go! Don't get involved here! This is none of your business!" one of the guards said.

"Whoa! That did it!" Killua said, amused at what he was seeing.

"You called me 'old man'?" Leorio asked the guard.

"Well who else should I call 'old' in this bunch!?" the guard said.

"Leorio, no, he didn't say it!" Killua said to stop his friend from going berserk.

"Kid, we did say it!" one of the guards replied.

"No one calls me an OLD MAN!" Leorio said then charged like a rhino in rage.

"Now you did it!" Killua muttered, a sweat dropping from his forehead.

From outside that cave, the ruckus from inside can clearly be heard.

BUM BUM DOR BBOOOOOMM HYAAAH

And the guards from outside went running like they were chased by ghosts, then came out Leorio and Killua shouting, "Hu huh u hu hu!" while playing tough.

When the fight of Kurapika and Kuroro has gone to the climax, Kurapika almost fell from the mountain where his father died.

"Hehehe , I clearly still remember that day when I KILLED YOUR FATHER!"Kuroro said straightly to Kurapika with a sinister smile.

"MURDERER!" shouted Kurapika while his eyes burned scarlet. He charged towards Kuroro.

Kuroro dodged all of Kurapika's attackd , until he's the one who's near death. "Heh! The table has been turned!" with fury, Kurapika said to his uncle.

"Oh, come on Kurapika! You won't kill your own uncle right?" Kuroro said almost begging.

"No, but I will make you atone for your sins!" Kurapika declared after calming down a bit. This was clearly seen by Kuroro's keen eyes, and without a second warning he charged at Kurapika and the fight continued.

Kuroro just keep tempting Kurapika so that he will be careless, but Kurapika wasn't fight went on until Kuroro was in front of the door to the afterlife. Kuroro asked for help but did not get any reply and it was all because of his attitude. Then Kuroro died there when the ground collapsed.

Then the next day, Kurapika became the king, and he ruled his kingdom with good care.

THE END

* * *

Author:How was it? Good? Bad? I'm very sorry for my lack of creativity and I'm really grateful to Reeya-senpai TT_TT! Review please.


End file.
